


Но солнце больше не светит

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Освальд предлагает Эду поплакаться у него на плече. Как и было обещано.





	Но солнце больше не светит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but the sunshine never comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549857) by [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis). 



Эд сходил с ума.  
  
Если честно, Освальд был очарован. Ему прежде доводилось видеть Эда в ореоле убийственной одержимости, сияющего от радости и будто светящегося изнутри, и доводилось видеть его в периоды стресса и волнений, но это… это был совершенно другой Эд. Он бессвязно бормотал — слова лились из него сплошным потоком — и беспрерывно дёргал себя за волосы, снова и снова, пока его аккуратная, профессиональная причёска не была полностью уничтожена.  
  
По правде говоря, вид у Эда был тот ещё. Довольно соблазнительный вид — впрочем, это мнение Освальду, пожалуй, стоило оставить при себе. Эд, похоже, даже не осознавал, что больше не выглядит собранным, так что это только добавило бы ему больше поводов для беспокойства.  
  
— Но она уже должна была вернуться к этому времени! — закончил Эд, тяжело падая на диван рядом с Освальдом.  
  
— И правда странно, — сказал Освальд успокаивающе, похлопывая его по колену. — Кажется, она немного чудачка, эта Изабелла.  
  
— Чудачка? — глаза Эда вспыхнули. — Освальд, ты же знаешь, что она полная противоположность «чудачке». Должно быть, что-то случилось.  
  
— Она просто использовала тебя, мой дорогой друг, — сказал Освальд. — И ушла.  
  
И чем скорее будет забыта, чем лучше.  
  
Эд вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Он изучал глазами потолок, так что не заметил, как Освальд изучал глазами его самого.   
  
— Я просто… Всё шло так хорошо. Наконец случилось что-то хорошее.  
  
— Не знал, что твоя жизнь здесь сделалась настолько невыносимой, — сказал Освальд прежде, чем смог себя остановить.  
  
Эд повернулся к нему. На лоб небрежно упала прядь волос — Освальду пришлось сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы сдержаться и не дотронуться до этой прядки.  
  
— Освальд, я не имел в виду… Я благодарен за всё, что ты дал мне. Я благодарен за _тебя_. Просто я не думал, что когда-нибудь снова встречу мисс Крингл.  
  
— Но ты не встретил, — возразил Освальд. Он собирался преподнести это более мягко, подсластить пилюлю, притянуть Эда к себе и позволить ему выговориться. Позволить ему рыдать и злиться на его плече до тех пор, пока он не поймёт, что Освальд — и есть та скала, в которой он нуждается. Не Изабелла. Но так уж вышло. — Ты встретил Изабеллу, которую оттолкнул, когда думал, что можешь убить её, и с которой ты помирился только тогда, когда она оделась, как твоя мёртвая возлюбленная.  
  
Эд вздрогнул: эти голые факты рисовали перед ним весьма неприглядную картину.  
  
— Освальд…  
  
— Но это не твоя вина, мой дорогой друг, и это не говорит о тебе плохо, — требовалось срочно успокоить его, чтобы тот не утонул в жалости к себе. — Как я и сказал. Она просто тебя использовала.  
  
Эд снова запустил руки в волосы, страдая.  
  
— Но… что мне делать?  
  
— Будет трудно оставить это позади, — сказал Освальд мягко. — Я знаю. Однако именно это необходимо сделать.  
  
Он улыбнулся — как он надеялся, ободряюще, хотя улыбка эта и была вызвана воспоминанием о Гейбе с кусачками в руках.  
  
Эд просто смотрел на него — в его взгляде было нечто сродни отчаянию. Освальд припомнил, как однажды матушка сказала ему никогда не отдавать своё сердце кому-то, кто относится к любви легкомысленно — и решил, что Эда бы она, пожалуй, одобрила бы.  
  
Он протянул руку и пригладил одну из самых непослушных торчащих прядок — и только потом осознал, что всё-таки дотронулся до Эда. Тот только вздохнул и ничего не возразил. Отчаянье на его лице выцвело в обыкновенную меланхолию.  
  
Волосы Эда оказались мягче, чем можно было подумать: Освальд полагал, что они будут такими же тяжёлыми и масляными, как его собственные, учитывая, как интенсивно Эд закреплял их гелем. Но на ощупь пряди были приятными, как шёлк, и Освальду подумалось: он мог бы гладить эти волосы вечно, если бы только Эд ему позволил.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, — произнёс Эд тихо, наклонив голову так, чтобы прижаться к ладони Освальда щекой, — что я совершил ошибку, связавшись с Изабеллой. Раньше всё было проще.  
  
Раньше — это когда они были только вдвоём, и слава Освальда как короля Готэмского подполья только преумножилась от его становления мэром и назначения Эда главой его администрации. Когда Освальд влюбился в своего лучшего друга — единственного друга, принимая во внимание предательство Бутча и отказ Джима принять его собственную природу.  
  
Но он оказал бы Эду плохую услугу, если бы отмахнулся от его любви так, словно она не имела никакого значения. Потому что тогда, когда Эд решится полюбить Освальда в ответ, это не должно быть чем-то временным, от чего можно отмахнуться всего несколькими сердитыми словами.  
  
— Любить — всегда непросто, — сказал он. Слова причиняли ему боль, однако он жил с болью давно, испытывая её буквально при каждом шаге. Он может это сделать. Ради Эда. — Мне очень жаль, что твоя любовь обернулась неудачно, Эд. Правда жаль.  
  
Чувствуя тепло его щеки под ладонью, он провёл кончиками пальцев по скуле, — просто потому, что мог, — прежде чем отстраниться.  
  
— Я надеюсь… — начал он, но голос предательски выдавал его эмоции. Освальд сделал глубокий вдох и начал снова. — Я надеюсь, что следующий раз, когда ты отважишься ступить в сердечное царство, окажется куда более успешным.  
  
Когда он, полный злорадного торжества, планировал этот самый момент, то не ожидал, что его собственное сердце сделает его таким уязвимым. Он думал, что будет бесстрашен, как и подобает королю, и готов к завоеваниям.  
  
А вместо этого он ощущал себя всего лишь маленьким Освальдом Кобблпотом, неловким странным мальчишкой, ищущим у матери утешения.  
  
Эд глубоко вздохнул и нарочито медленно произнёс:  
  
— Благодарю вас за откровенность, мистер Пингвин. Согласен с вами. Результат этого опыта оказался довольно неудовлетворительным, и я бы не хотел испытать что-то подобное снова.  
  
Эти официальные слова никак не вязались с его раздавленным видом, начиная от растрёпанных волос и заканчивая отчаянным выражением лица. Казалось, он умолял Освальда каким-то образом его переубедить.   
  
Его волосы неожиданно напомнили Освальду о том, каким забитым и неухоженным Эд выглядел, пребывая в Аркхэме. Он вновь попытался пригладить их и как-нибудь укротить; однако стоило ему протянуть руку — и из умоляющего выражение лица Эда сделалось замкнутым. Когда Освальд отстранился, Эд, казалось, уже полностью взял себя в руки.  
  
— Ты не испытаешь, — сказал Освальд бездумно, отвечая на вопрос, заданный вслух, но уклоняясь от ответа на не заданный. — Ты не испытаешь это чувство снова.  
  
Освальд никогда бы не оставил Эда в таком состоянии. Но — Изабелла была убита буквально только что. Он предоставит Эду плечо, в которое можно поплакаться, но не сделает свой ход, пока он так уязвим. Многое можно было сказать об Освальде, однако в глубине души он всё ещё был сыном своей матери — а она бы не одобрила что-то подобное. Он почти наяву слышал, как она говорит ему: _«Подожди, пока его сердце не будет готово»_.  
  
И он подождёт. Он не сделает свой ход до тех пор, пока речь идёт о страдании Эда по Изабелле, а не о его чувствах к нему самому.   
  
Потому что Освальд играл в долгую игру и не собирался разрушать свои планы из-за чрезмерной поспешности.


End file.
